Un peu trop tard pour dormir
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Des fois, la nuit nous emporte, des fois, des songes nous transportent. Souvent, ce sont les songes qui rient de la réalité. Mais des fois, c'est la réalité qui s'amuse de la pureté de nos songes. Des fois, Fanta et Bob sont plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne s'accordent à l'accepter.


C'était un bruit incessant et répétitif, sec, rapide, contrôlé, maîtrisé, dominé. Il ne variait jamais, restait invariablement le même thème musical parfait, un assemblage minutieux d'envolées "allegro", de retombées "pianissimo", d'enchaînements imperceptibles mais pourtant ô combien nécessaires à la symphonie.  
C'est ça, c'était une symphonie. Oh non, pas une symphonie retentissante, qui fait trembler le coeur, vibrer le corps, frémir le courage. Pas une symphonie parfaite où se mêlent les voix des anges célestes, des amants rêveurs et de la nature ronchonne et sauvage. Non, c'était une symphonie de cliquètements, une symphonie qui parcourt la peau en sautant entre chaque centimètre nu, y dressant tous les poils sans distinctions, faisant frissonner sans que l'on en comprenne la raison.  
C'était une symphonie de l'imperfection, une symphonie dont toute l'harmonie reposait sur ce rythme vif, lent, brutal, langoureux, hésitant ou assuré.  
Cela n'avait pas le charme, la précision d'un Mozart, d'un Beethoven, d'un Bach, d'un Vivaldi. Cela n'avait pas non plus l'habileté d'un Flaubert dansant entre les mots, d'un Tolkien projetant son lecteur dans un tourbillon de sonorités plus belles les unes que les autres, d'un Zola arrachant délicatement la peau de ses personnages pour mieux nous les donner comme réels, d'un Baudelaire aux rimes plus vivantes que lui-même.  
Non, cela n'avait rien de tout cela. C'était un bruit absolument banal. Mais qu'il aimait ce bruit. Que ce bruit exerçait sur lui une étrange attraction. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter, encore et encore. C'en était presque maladif à ce point.

Finalement, le brun arrêta de tapoter son clavier. Fanta surgit brusquement de sa léthargie lorsque la voix de son ami parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Ben alors Fanta, endormi ?

Le chauve cligna des paupières, encore étourdi, puis bailla avant de répondre.

\- C'est qui qui a fait le trajet jusque chez toi depuis la Réunion et qui n'est arrivé qu'aujourd'hui ? Tu pourrais avoir un peu pitié de moi non ?

Bob éclata de rire. Il avait complètement oublié le décalage horaire entre Réunion et France métropolitaine. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de se le reprocher mentalement avant de s'adresser à nouveau à l'autre vidéaste du FantaBobShow.

\- Ah ben ici il est que deux heures hein Fanfan ! C'est pas encore l'heure d'aller se coucher !

L'autre lui sourit mollement, vautré dans le moelleux canapé du salon.

\- Mouais, j'suis pas sûr que tu dirais la même chose si ça avait été l'inverse...

Bob ne répondit pas. En même temps, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre de ce côté-ci. Il lui adressa seulement un petit sourire en coin. La mélodie reprit de plus belle. Les yeux de Fanta vacillèrent pendant un instant. Ses lèvres s'entr'ouvrirent puis se fermèrent après plusieurs secondes.

Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le canapé, son corps épousant parfaitement la forme des coussins. De son regard épuisé, il contempla la fenêtre ouverte de son ordinateur portable où s'affichait l'épisode de Fallout qu'il avait commencé à monter plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'extirpa en grommelant du fauteuil pour éteindre son ordinateur. Il était bien trop tard travailler décidément. Il sauvegarda son travail d'un geste vif de la main, ou tout du moins pouvait-on le qualifier de vif étant donné qu'il s'appliquait qui n'avait de réveillé que l'impression.  
A côté de lui, le brun continuait de tapoter sur son clavier. Il ne le voyait pas, ses yeux à demi-clos déjà tout occupés à rester un tant soit peu ouverts, mais la musique s'en chargeait. Que pouvait-il donc bien être en train d'écrire ?  
La question avait traversé l'esprit de Fanta et s'y accrochait désormais fermement, refusant catégoriquement de le quitter. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas une question plus que légitime ? Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ça le serait mais ça devait bien l'être non ?  
Dodelinant nonchalamment de la tête, il demanda à son ami dans un souffle :

-T'écris quoi ?

Bob continua à tapoter sur son clavier quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser. Il afficha un instant une moue surprise puis se remis à faire danser ses doigts sur le clavier noir.

\- Rien de bien important Fanfan. Tu devrais aller te coucher d'ailleurs, je te rappelle que « demain », on tourne.

Le chauve poussa un long gémissement, qui passa par chance inaperçu.

\- J'ai vraiment pas le droit de savoir ? C'est si privé que ça ?  
\- Yep. Et c'est pas en me promettant de danser nu devant la fenêtre que tu me feras craquer, ça ne marche pas. Tu m'as déjà eu une fois, pas deux.  
\- Et si je te propose de danser demain ?  
\- Non plus, mais c'était bien tenté.

Il avait levé les yeux au plafond dans un soupir amusé. Décidément, il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son clavier, effleurant les touches de ses doigts. Ses dents mordillèrent inconsciemment ses lèvres.

Non c'est non. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué… n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour Fanta. Malgré son épuisement complet, il affichait le visage de celui qui cherche coûte que coûte à obtenir quelque chose. Quelquefois, un non ne pouvait-il être un oui ? N'était-il possible qu'il ne lui dise non qu'afin d'attiser son désir de connaître ce qu'il écrivait ? Fort possible. C'était un oui déguisé, c'était certain. Et puis, qui irait déguiser un non en oui déguisé ? Une personne qui aimait rire. Clairement, c'était possible. Une bonne blague somme toute. Faire croire que l'on refuse afin de faire croire que l'on accepte afin de faire comprendre qu'on refuse. Rien de très complexe, que du très banal même. Ce n'était pas assez subtil. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un oui de toutes façons. Un non ? Mais grand dieux pourquoi donc un non ? Un oui était le seul choix qui s'avérait logique !  
Dire non pour dire oui pour dire non pour dire oui. Oui mais… Non c'est non.  
Finalement, Fanta se glissa hors du canapé, se déplaçant à pas de loup jusque derrière Bob. Toutes ces réflexions n'étaient que d'idiotes et sottes futilités. Il se plaça juste derrière Bob, qui ne sembla pas réagir. C'était tout de même plus simple que de lui promettre, même pour rire, de danser déguisé en Haïtienne. Des fois, on ne sait jamais, des dossiers peuvent perdurer longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps…  
Sans faire aucun bruit, en jetant juste un regard par-dessus l'épaule du brun, Fanta lut lentement ce qui était écrit sur le document.

 _Ah ben voilà, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir voir ! T'es de moins en moins curieux faut croire !_

Surpris par ces premiers mots, il fit descendre son regard. Soudainement, il se retrouva enlacé avec Bob.

\- Tout de même Fanfan ! J'ai failli attendre !  
\- Hein .. ?

Le chauve ne comprenait plus rien. Il décela une lueur d'amusement dans le regard du plus jeune alors que ce dernier approchait son visage du sien.

\- Me fait pas croire que si j'étais venu à la Réunion, t'aurais attendu si longtemps.

Il lui adressa une moue réprobatrice avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, son souffle chaud courant sur son cou dénudé :

\- Et crois pas non plus que j'aurais attendu si longtemps…

Fanta ne chercha pas à se dégager, bien que surpris par l'attitude de Bob. Il l'attira même un petit peu plus près de lui. Les cheveux du bruns étaient doux et soyeux et une odeur enivrante s'en échappait. L'étreinte entre les deux vidéastes se raffermit alors que leurs visages étaient désormais à peine à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est pas raisonnable Bob… il est trop tard, on doit tourner demain.

A vrai dire, il ne le pensait que peu. Mais il s'agissait surtout de se donner bonne conscience. Même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.  
L'autre le contempla un instant. De si près, il pouvait clairement voir dans ses yeux qu'il allait se moquer de lui. C'était cette petite étincelle qui s'était allumée, petite LED d'argent clignotante qui précédait chacun des immenses sourires qui ouvraient son visage en deux et déchirait ensuite l'air d'un rire explosif.  
Cependant, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire simple et s'enfouit entre ses bras.

\- T'as raison Fanfan… il est un peu trop tard pour dormir. Alors autant se maintenir en forme nan ?

Il le saisit au col et s'approcha tendrement de…

Il frissonna.

Une douce couverture était posée sur son corps, le recouvrant des pieds jusqu'au cou. Juste à côté de lui, semblant sur le point de partir, Bob lui tournait le dos. Il s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds, rejoignant tout doucement son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui-s'passe ?

Un cri de terreur s'étrangla dans la gorge de Bob, dont le teint avait viré au cramoisi. Il le retint et se tourna à moitié vers Fanta, un œil distrait sur son ordinateur et l'autre axé sur le Réunionnais.

\- Tu t'es juste endormi, j'étais allé te chercher une couverture, histoire que tu te choppes pas de crève juste en venant en France.

Fanta bailla et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture. Ah… ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Quel dommage...  
Un si beau rêve c'est vrai ! Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours que les rêves s'arrêtent là où il commençait à en goûter pleinement la saveur et à les apprécier à leur pleine valeur. Mieux valait que ça reste pour lui. Un si beau rêve, il vaut mieux ne pas le partager. Mieux vaut le conserver au chaud, là, dans notre coeur, en attendant d'être capable de l'envelopper de suffisamment de protections pour pouvoir se risquer à le sortir au grand jour.

\- Tu vois quand je te disais d'aller te coucher. T'es tombé comme une masse !

Sa voix était teintée d'un soupçon de reproche et de gêne, mais Fanta était réveillé depuis si peu de temps que ses sens n'étaient pas encore tous bien en alerte et que sa capacité de perception n'était que partielle.  
Par conséquent, il ne fit qu'émettre un son difficilement audible, qui pouvait plus ou moins s'apparenter à un « oui ».  
Bob ne répondit pas. Il laissa Fanta se rendormir et, lorsqu'il fut sûr que son ami était tout entier dans les bras de Morphée, il quitta son ordinateur, fermant le document écrit sans une seule hésitation.

De toutes façons, il n'affichait rien d'autre qu'une longue, très longue liste. Une très longue liste de mots très inutiles.

Surtout pour lui-même, il dit à haute-voix :

\- Boah… il est trop tard pour travailler.

Il éteignit son ordinateur après avoir fini de sauvegarder les montage qu'il avait pu achever durant la soirée. Puis il regarda le Réunionnais endormi et vint lui caresser la joue doucement, amoureusement en fait. C'était sa petite utopie à lui. Elle était si proche, si belle, si tentante... Non, il devait résister ! Il ne devait pas céder. Briser cette utopie, c'était aussi risquer plus, bien plus. Ce n'était pas que piétiner un rêve, c'était fouler à terre tout ce qu'il avait pu élaborer, tout ce à quoi il avait pu servir de pilier.

\- … Et il est un peu trop tard aussi pour dormir. 

* * *

******Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit OS ! Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas celui dont je suis le plus fier, il y a pas mal de truc qui me font un peu grincer des dents, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais en tirer quoi que ce soit de meilleur pour ce Oneshot.**

 **Je n'ai cependant aucun regret puisque j'ai tout de même bien pu m'amuser en l'écrivant et ça c'est le principal !**

 **Câlins et reviewez s'il vous plaît 3**


End file.
